Love is Louder
by Natsichan
Summary: El proyecto "Love is Louder" puede nunca tener fin, porque eres tú quién lo decide. Cuéntame sobre tu pareja favorita y escribiré para ti un one-shot que publicaré aquí. [Colección de historias] (XIII -Mishiro para LeCielVAN-)
1. Hoy (Takari)

A pedido de **DigimonLover** y varias personas que insistieron (**por un año completo**) y me incitaron a escribir más **dramas románticos**, comenzaré este **proyecto** que adjunta **historias** sobre **amores y desamores** entre los personajes de Digimon.

Por supuesto aquí serán incluidas **absolutamente todas las parejas habidas y por haber de todas las temporadas,** porque este proyecto **es un reto para mi** como escritora en desarrollo y **serán ustedes** queridos lectores **quienes decidirán sobré qué parejas escribiré**...

**Reglas:**

**Para pornografía no estoy disponible**... jajaja, lo siento, no se me da para escribirlo.

**No mezclaré** digimons con humanos.

**Las parejas pueden repetirse en otros one-shots**, a petición de ustedes.

**No importan** las edades ni las dimensiones.

Ahora bien... este primer capítulo del proyecto es un **pequeño Takari de regalo para TKMagnaAngemon por su cumpleaños :)** Espero que mi humilde obsequio te agrade!

* * *

**Hoy.**

Nunca esperé enamorarme de ti. Eras mi mejor amiga, la niña en la que siempre puedo confiar, la muchacha que ilumina mi mundo con su dulce mirada y su delicada sonrisa, esa chica que con su risa contagiosa me aparta de las profundidades más tenebrosas.

Siempre conté contigo. Siempre contaste conmigo.

Éramos dos niños que lo compartían todo, desde las más sencillas miradas hasta los pensamientos más complicados; pasando por las ilusiones, los sueños y los deseos.

Éramos dos pequeños que peleaban por lo que creían posible y factible, y que esperaban un mundo mejor, un mundo que poco a poco tenían la obligación de construir.

Éramos dos adolescentes con las mismas ideas pacíficas, con el mismo amor por el mundo, con el mismo entusiasmo por seguir viviendo, y viviendo juntos.

Éramos dos jóvenes con el mismo sentimiento, dos corazones que sincronizaban sus latidos, dos pares de ojos que quedaban ciegos si no se veían.

Éramos dos adultos que pensaban vivir juntos una eternidad, que se amaban con el alma y más, que se necesitaban para continuar respirando.

Éramos dos ancianos que habían sido felices, conllevando momentos que jamás llegarían a las puertas del olvido porque no queríamos olvidar.

Éramos dos personas que se cuidaban la una a la otra y daban la vida por el bienestar del otro, que se esmeraban para sacar sonrisas en lugar de lágrimas y repartían luz y esperanza.

Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ti. Tan simpática y cuidadosa, tan amable y sencilla, tan sincera y modesta, tan cariñosa y respetuosa.

Te recuerdo como el mejor segundo, el mejor minuto, la mejor hora, el mejor día, la mejor semana, el mejor mes, el mejor año, la mejor década, la mejor vida.

Te recuerdo como luz.

Te recuerdo como alegría.

Te recuerdo como ternura.

Te recuerdo con una sonrisa, y pienso cuán diferente sería mi vida de no haber estado tú en ella.

Te pienso como estrella.

Te pienso como bondad.

Te pienso como perfección.

Te pienso en cada momento y a cada momento te veo, junto a mí, con tus cabellos descoloridos por el tiempo descansando sobre tus hombros, con tu sonrisa intacta y tus ojos rodeados de suaves marcas adquiridas a través de los años.

Te veo como flor.

Te veo como luna.

Te veo como cielo.

Te veo como fuiste, como eres y como serás. Te veo y me inspiras, te siento y me complementas, te oigo y me tranquilizas.

Nunca quise enamorarme de ti porque sabía que si lo hacía nunca podría dejarte.

Hoy me alegro de haberme enamorado de ti porque sé que nunca podré apartarme de tu lado.

* * *

Ay, pero qué meloso!

Este pequeño fic desde la perspectiva de TK Takaishi muestra sus pensamientos acerca de Kari en todas las etapas de su vida...

De verdad espero que haya sido de agrado!

Sinceramente nunca escribí sobre parejas... en realidad soy más de reflejar la parte negativa de la vida... pero estoy tratando de crecer en esto y por eso espero muchas propuestas...

Gracias por leer! Cuéntame sobre tu pareja favorita n.n


	2. ¿Qué es esto? (PataGato)

**¿Qué es esto?**

Siempre me resultó extraña la forma en que los digimons tenemos de amar. Los datos y los sentimientos no siempre van de la mano, pero juro que los datos en todo momento se dejan llevar por los sentimientos.

Tal vez sea solo eso, influencia. No creo ser capaz de amar como mi compañera ama.

Pero si no amo… ¿qué significa esa sensación de añoranza cuando él no está conmigo? ¿Qué es ese vacío interno que se aloja en mi pecho cuando pasa mucho tiempo en que no lo veo? ¿Qué se supone que representa ese estremecimiento que siento cada vez que me habla en susurros? ¿Qué quiere decir el hecho de que su sonrisa me haga sentir feliz, que su mirada me complete y su voz me tranquilice?

No es normal. No son cosas que se sienten porque sí. Nunca antes me puse a pensar en esto, es completamente extraño, es…

En realidad no sé qué es.

— ¿En qué piensas, Gatomon? Te ves bastante ensimismada.

La dulce voz de mi compañera me distrajo unos momentos.

— ¿Por qué estás tan bien arreglada? ¿Irás a visitar a alguien?

Su sonrisa me desconcertó. No entiendo por qué los humanos tienden a preocuparse por el físico cuando piensan encontrarse con otro humano al cual ven especial.

—Sí. Y tú vas a acompañarme.

Se rio suavemente de mi expresión. Supongo que mi rostro se veía tan desconcertado como yo lo estaba. ¿Por qué tendría que acompañarla a una de sus citas que, a decir verdad, no tiene desde hace bastante tiempo?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estás nerviosa por esta cita?

Abrió muy grande sus ojos color chocolate y sus pómulos enrojecieron notoriamente.

— ¿Cita? —se extrañó con un tono de voz agudo que denotaba nerviosismo. —No es una cita. Todos estaremos ahí para recibirlo.

Mi respiración se entrecortó cuando comprendí. ¿Era hoy? ¡No puedo creer que lo había olvidado! ¡Yo había estado esperando este día por meses! ¡Hoy Patamon regresaba junto con su compañero de sus vacaciones en Francia!

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente sin que yo pudiera controlarlo y en contra de mi voluntad mis patas sudaban bajo mis guantes. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Sería que una parte de mi mente temía que Patamon se haya olvidado de mí?

Tragué ruidosamente acompañada por un suspiro de mi compañera.

— ¿Estás lista?

Asentí sin proponérmelo. En realidad no estaba lista, y eso me pone inquieta. No es normal que yo no esté lista para algo.

Kari me cargó en sus brazos y yo procuré no moverme, durante todo el viaje permanecí con los ojos abiertos fingiendo que no era más que un peluche de felpa.

Y aunque podría haber usado ese tiempo de viaje para tranquilizarme, terminé utilizándolo para ponerme más nerviosa con recuerdos que azotaron mi memoria y conversaciones que me hacían brotar sonrisas sinceras que yo debía evitar para que no me descubrieran.

En cuanto llegamos, noté que todos estaban allí y que nosotras éramos las únicas que nos habíamos retrasado. Intenté no darle importancia a ese detalle y me reuní con Hawkmon, Vemon, Armadillomon y los demás digimons amigos nuestros.

Todos estaban muy alborotados y sus miradas me hacían sentir vigilada, sentía que ellos estaban pendiente de mí y de cada una de mis reacciones. Supongo que ellos lo entendieron antes de que yo misma lo supiera: mis nervios provenían de esos sentimientos ocultos que yo tengo hacia Patamon.

¿¡Qué estoy pensando!? Es imposible que yo sienta algo como eso, ¿o no?

La respuesta me golpeó de frente en cuando lo vi llegar. Se había recostado en la cabeza de TK y sus ojos celestes brillaban de alegría, una alegría que me contagio con solo sentirlo cerca. Noté ese estremecimiento que recorría mi cuerpo de la cabeza a las patas y fue en ese instante que comprendí.

Yo lo extrañaba. Él me completaba. Yo lo quería, pero no del modo en que había pensado sino de la forma en que lo había secretamente imaginado: lo amaba. Pero él se había marchado y yo no quise admitirlo. Ahora lo admito y él ha regresado.

Creo que _esto_ es el comienzo de una historia, una historia cuyo final me interesa vivir siempre y cuando sea feliz.

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños, Lord Pata!**

Ojalá te haya gustado mi pequeño regalo para ti.

Nunca antes había escrito desde la perspectiva de los digimons, lo cual no me facilitó la inspiración, pero la considero una obra decente. Sé que dijiste que preferías a Patamon como principal, pero me gustó más Gatomon, espero que no te haya molestado :)

El próximo capítulo será dedicado a DigimonLover que me pidió un Sorato feliz. El siguiente es para jgmail que pidió un oneshot TaikixAkari (debería aprenderme el nombre de esta pareja -si alguien lo sabe le agradecería mucho que me lo comentara-). Y el que sigue es un Rukato para Matt6699.

Espero más propuesta, yo ya me puse a escribir :)

Gracias por leer! Cuéntame sobre tu pareja favorita n.n


	3. Lo confieso (Sorato)

**Lo confieso**

_De acuerdo. Sé que querías saberlo desde hace mucho tiempo, sé que me lo has preguntado y me he hecho el sonso para no responder. Esta es la verdad: Soy demasiado orgulloso para hablar de mis sentimientos en voz alta. _

_Es diferente cuando canto, ya sabes… a los fans les gusta eso… pero cuando se trata de algo serio, algo que en verdad me importa…_

_Ya me conoces. Esto me cuesta horrores._

_Es por eso que junto a esta miserablemente escasa confesión de un cantante en desarrollo al amor de su vida, adjunto cada momento vivido junto a ti. Estas fotos han estado conmigo por años y nunca me he animado a contártelo._

_Ahora bien. Te lo diré._

_Pero antes, escribiré que todo esto realmente me pone nervioso. Y no hablo de los nervios antes de entrar en un estadio y cantar frente a miles de personas, no hablo de los nervios previos a una batalla en el digimundo, hablo de los nervios que provocan en mí esas estólidas mariposas que revolotean incesantes en mi estómago cada vez que estás cerca._

_Ya. Tengo el rostro hecho un tomate._

_Lo diré sin vuelta, pero quiero aclararte que me pongo nervioso porque esto es importante para mí._

_¿Recuerdas cuando Tai viajó del mundo digital al real y nosotros lo vimos perderse en un agujero negro? Confieso que lo creí muerto, él había desaparecido frente a nuestros ojos, pero tú nunca perdiste la ilusión de que lo encontraríamos._

_En esos días de búsqueda comencé a sentirme molesto, no sabía por qué pero me molestaba que busquemos a Tai tan incansablemente, pensaba que de haber desaparecido yo, no me buscarían de igual manera… o por lo menos no lo harías tú, y eso era lo único que me importaba._

_Después nos separamos. Yo recuerdo que fue duro verte partir, pero no podía acompañarte, yo debía quedarme con TK._

_¿Recuerdas el día en que brilló mi emblema? Sé que estabas ahí. Ahora lo sé, y en su momento también lo supe pero no quise admitirlo. La noche anterior, las mariposas que habitan mi estómago, me lo advirtieron… yo no sabía interpretar lo que significaba. Y a pesar de ignorar lo que sentía, desde ese momento comencé a extrañarte y preocuparme por ti de una manera diferente a las demás._

_Yo recuerdo que el día en que te hallamos, el día en que nos explicaste el sentido de nuestros emblemas y Biyomon nos comentó que estuviste en el lugar donde Garurumon digievolucionó, lo entendí. Ese día comprendí que no te quería igual que al resto, que no eras una simple amiga, y mis mariposas me lo confirmaron._

_Desde ese día guardé el secreto en mi corazón y nutrí el sentimiento con cada mirada que me dirigías y cada palabra que me dedicabas._

_Recuerdo que cuando decidí marcharme fuiste la primera en entenderme, no me juzgaste y me reconfortaste asegurándome que cuidarías de TK. Luego, cuando MetalGarurumon aniquiló a Puppetmon, yo hubiera preferido que nadie me viera… aun así me encontraste, y me nombraste con una sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro. Por un segundo quise girarme, mirarte, sonreír otra vez y abrazarte. Pero necesitaba estar solo. Y tú lo comprendiste, supiste que regresaría y me esperaste con paciencia y tu bellísima sonrisa._

_Más tarde, cuando volvimos a encontrarnos y caíste en las sombras de aquella cueva, me vi envuelto en la desesperación. Yo sabía lo que sentías, yo había estado en la misma situación y… en ese instante me prometí que siempre cuidaría de que nada malo te sucediera. Espero estar cumpliendo muy bien con esa promesa y seguir efectuándola por el resto de mi vida._

_Ya han pasado diez años desde aquel entonces, y nunca te dije cuando fue que comenzó mi amor por ti. Y sí, lo admito, en estas pocas líneas no he contestado a tu pregunta pero en realidad creo que era necesario volcar todos estos sentimientos._

_Podría decirte que comencé a amarte desde la primera vez que te vi, pero te juro que en ese momento yo no sabía que te amaba. Podría decirte que te amo desde siempre, pero eso no alcanza porque mi amor por ti nace con cada sonrisa y sé que nunca va a morir porque no dejaré que tu sonrisa se escape de mí._

_Este es mi regalo para ti, un regalo que no viene adherido a una fecha en especial, simplemente quería regalarte algo que te hiciera sonreír porque esa sonrisa que llevas ahora es el mejor adorno que podrías usar._

_Así que no te preocupes por llevar algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul. Con esa sonrisa te verás hermosa en la boda. _

_Porque… tengo una propuesta para hacerte…_

_**Sora Takenouchi, ¿te casarías conmigo?**_

* * *

Cha, cha, chachan, cha, cha, chachan... *Melodía de bodas* jajaja

¿Qué tal está? Espero no haber decepcionado...

**Prómimamente** un **Taiaka** para **jgmail** *gracias por decirme el nombre de la pareja jaja* un **Rukato** para **Matt6699**, un **Mimato** para **Scripturiens**, y un **TaikixNene** *también agradecería que me comentaran el nombre de esta pareja* para **WhiteRabbit21**

Toda propuesta es bienvenida!

Gracias por leer! Cuéntame sobre tu pareja favorita n.n


	4. Equilibrio (Taiaka)

**Equilibrio**

Suavemente sus brazos se separaron de mi cintura y concluyó nuestro beso con su sonrisa en mis labios.

—Lo siento —suspiró aun sonriéndome —. Debo ayudarles, no puedo ignorarlos —yo también suspiré —. Prometo que cenaremos juntos esta noche.

Lentamente las comisuras de mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba y me aparté apenas unos centímetros, para poder verlo a los ojos.

Siempre era igual, sus brillantes ojos grises todos los días se veían adornados con pronunciadas marcas de cansancio ubicadas debajo.

Repetí mi suspiro.

—Claro —acepté para dejarlo marchar.

Pero no quería que fuera.

Él presionó sus labios contra los míos con ligereza, acentuando su sonrisa, para luego darme la espalda y caminar al gimnasio, donde el equipo de básquet lo esperaba.

Lo observé desplazarse arrastrando los pies. ¿Cómo era posible que Taiki se preocupara tanto por los demás y nunca pensara en él?

Tal vez suene un poco egoísta mi pensamiento, pero tengo toda la razón. Él debería entender que en sus intentos de ayudar únicamente consigue perjudicarse a sí mismo. Entiendo que su bondadoso corazón o le permita quedarse de brazos cruzados si puede hacer algo para ayudar. Comprendo que su mayor preocupaciones que todo el mundo sea feliz, pero a veces me pregunto si el piensa en su propia felicidad.

Creo que todas las personas deben pensar en los demás como en sí mismo, a la misma medida; poner todo en la balanza y mantener el equilibrio.

Taiki no lo hace.

No sé si es a propósito o le sale natural, sin darse cuenta, pero su preocupación por las necesidades ajenas no le hacen bien a su salud física y mental.

Últimamente lo he visto más cansado que de costumbre y sé que se esfuerza por ocultarlo, pero es evidente que no ha estado descansando como corresponde. De seguro es por los planos del proyecto anual que está ayudando a armar para el club de carpintería del colegio; o la historia que está ayudando a crear para la competencia del club de literatura; o los entrenamientos para la final del campeonato del club de ajedrez.

Y ahora ha aceptado, otra vez, unirse al equipo Xros Wars ya que Yuu y Tagiru insistieron en que les ayudara en los siguientes partidos del equipo.

Negué pesadamente al aire con la cabeza, y lo comprendí.

Es algo extraño, loco o como la sociedad quiera nombrarlo, pero ambos somos iguales en nuestras diferencias. Taiki suele dejar todo por ayudar al mundo, yo suelo dejar todo por ayudarlo a él. Transformé mi mueca en una sonrisa espléndida. Es irónico como la vida pone en tu camino a esas personas que te hacen enfadar porque saben cómo preocuparte y a su vez te alegran la existencia porque saben cómo hacerte reír.

Se me ocurrió que ahí está el equilibrio. La vida hizo que Taiki viviera para el resto, abandonándose a sí mismo, y, me hizo a mí, que vivo para él sin abandonarme a mí. Con un suspiro amplié mi sonrisa y apresuré el paso para entrar al gimnasio. Tengo la leve sospecha de que me necesitará.

* * *

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JGMAIL! -faltan 10 minutos para que termine pero al menos llego a desearlo-

Espero que hayas tenido un día espectacular y que lo termines de maravillas n.n

No sé si este regalo es lo que esperabas o te decepcioné... también espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas, realmente tardé en crearlo :)

**Prómimamente** un **Rukato** para **Matt6699**, un **Mimato** para **Scripturiens**, un **TaikixNene** *también agradecería que me comentaran el nombre de esta pareja* para **WhiteRabbit21** y un **Takimi** para **Eli**

Toda propuesta es bienvenida!

Gracias por leer! Cuéntame sobre tu pareja favorita n.n


	5. Cinco años (Rukato)

**Cinco años**

Cinco años atrás me convertí en la reina de los digimons.

Cinco años atrás conocí a Renamon.

Cinco años atrás encontré a alguien que me cambió la vida.

Cinco años atrás tuve la aventura más grande de mi vida.

Cinco años atrás participé en una guerra.

Cinco años atrás yo era una persona frívola.

Cinco años atrás, además de ganar batallas, gané amigos. Verdaderos amigos.

Cinco años atrás yo era tan diferente que ahora, cinco años después, siento que muchas cosas del mundo cambiaron conmigo.

Cinco años atrás detestaba a mi madre. Ahora no hay día en que no le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Cinco años atrás caminaba sola. Ahora no hay momento para estar sola.

Cinco años atrás le gruñía a cada persona que pretendía acercarse a mí. Ahora sigo gruñendo, pero con personas cerca mío.

Hace cinco años descubrí lo que significa la palabra afecto. Aprendí a diferenciar los tipos de afecto existentes como el afecto a la familia, a las mascotas, a los amigos, y uno en particular que a mí me costó cinco años aceptar.

Es extraño como una persona puede cambiar en un instante su totalidad. Es extraño como el corazón de una persona puede ser descongelado con tan solo la mirada de la persona correcta. Es extraño como cambia el punto de vista de una persona cuando ya no se siente sola.

La soledad te encierra en el frío de la tristeza y los recuerdos; la compañía te libera en la calidez de la luz y el afecto. Takato me demostró eso, y fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de todo lo que me perdía.

Hasta el día de hoy me cuesta decirlo. Expresarme es algo que no acostumbraba a hacer hace cinco años atrás. Y esa palabra en especial… es difícil para mí decirlo. Pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que ser valiente, si no lo digo lo perderé… y no quiero perderlo, no sé qué haría si así fuera.

Presioné mi mano alrededor de la suya. Basta de dar vueltas. Sus ojos encontraron los míos y me sonrieron con ternura, su ternura de siempre, esa que me atrajo cinco años atrás y que me hace sentir feliz.

Él quiso decir algo, pero yo sabía que si lo hacía jamás me animaría a decírselo. De modo que hablé primero.

—Te amo, Takato.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo le andan?

Estoy bastante enojada con el sistema técnico de Arnet porque se mandaron una cagada con la señal de internet de mi casa y estuve dos meses sin poder usar internet... (Yo quería actualizar este proyecto el día de San Valentín, y como no pude anduve llorando por los rincones -eso es mentira y una exageración, pero en serio me molestó-)

Sin embargo, estoy viva y regresé con mucho para escribir y muchas ganas de continuar recibiendo propuestas jaja Dicen que San Valentín se celebra todos los días, así que eso haremos de ahora en más :P

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia desde el punto de vista de Rika Nonaka!

**Próximamente** un **Mimato** para **Scripturiens**, un **TaikixNene** *Sigo sin saber el nombre de esta pareja* para **WhiteRabbit21**, un **Takimi** para **Eli**, un **Kenyako** para ** .miss** y un **Tatherine** para **Guest**.

Toda propuesta es bienvenida!

Gracias por leer! Cuéntame sobre tu pareja favorita n.n


	6. Lo que más importa (Mimato)

**Eso es lo que importa**

Recuerdo que había soñado algo bonito. Estoy segura de ello, pero también recuerdo que no podía recordar lo que era y por más que tuviera la extraña sensación de querer revivir ese sueño, no volví a quedarme dormida en todo el viaje.

El motivo de mi desvelo no era otro que es el síndrome de "echar de menos", cuyo único remedio es la conexión a distancia mediante la tecnología. La verdad es que le debo mucho a los avances de internet. De lo contrario las relaciones a distancia no durarían. ¿Qué sería de mi desolado corazón si no pudiera nutrirlo cada día con un mensaje de la persona correcta?

En este caso, el internet es mi salvación. Despertarme en plena madrugada con su voz del otro lado del teléfono, dormirme tras horas y horas de enviarle mensajes, verlo a los ojos en mi pantalla cada vez que quisiera… debo admitir que de no haber sido por el internet me hubiera pasado todo el año llorando desconsoladamente mi desgracia de echarlo de menos a cada segundo.

Por suerte, no sucedió. Él y yo somos muy felices incluso en las despedidas porque sabemos que no nos estamos separando para siempre. Y eso es lo que importa.

Nos despedimos la noche anterior, él no pudo ir ese día al aeropuerto. No lo culpo, lo entiendo. Su trabajo lo tenía atareado incluso en vacaciones.

El avión dio una sacudida. Cerré mis manos en sus respectivos apoyabrazos con fuerza y presioné mis parpados preparándome para el aterrizaje. No sé por qué aun no me acostumbro al trayecto de descender. Mi respiración se alteró y oí la risa de la muchacha que estuvo a mi lado durante todo el viaje.

Las ruedas giraron sobre el asfalto de la pista de aterrizaje haciendo retemblar el suelo a mis pies. Tomé una bocanada de aire. Todos los pasajeros se ponían de pie para tomar sus pertenencias y tener todo listo cuando las azafatas den la orden de desabordar. Yo no lo hice. Esperé a que todos bajaran, esperé a que las azafatas vinieran a buscarme.

—Señorita… ¿se encuentra bien?

¿Bien? ¿Cómo responder a eso? Otra vez me separé de él. Otra vez necesitamos del internet para vernos a la cara. Otra vez el lado derecho de mi cama estará frío. Otra vez viviré sola. Otra vez estaré a millas de dónde él está… ¿Cómo podría estar bien si me falta la mitad de mi corazón?

—Lo siento

Fue mi respuesta. Tomé mi bolso de mano y me marché. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por sonreírle a la azafata, creo que no me salió bien.

Atravesé el túnel hasta el aeropuerto de Estados Unidos sintiéndome cada vez más pequeña en un mundo gigante que me aplastaba entre recuerdos y sonidos sin sentido.

Sé que no debo deprimirme. Sé que todo estará bien cuando llegue a mi departamento y mi teléfono comience a sonar. Sé que podemos resistir a la distancia. Sé que podemos estar juntos a pesar de no estarlo. Como lo hicimos el año pasado. Pero no lo quiero. No quiero vivir otro año igual al anterior.

Después de pasar las vacaciones a su lado… me costará acostumbrarme a su ausencia física.

Sacudí la cabeza. En cuatro meses volveré a verlo. No debo deprimirme. No debo…

Con la manga de mi chaqueta me limpié una desubicada lágrima que brotó sin mi permiso de uno de mis ojos. Suspiré.

Caminé a paso lento, ya sabía dónde iba, este recorrido lo hago siempre que regreso de Japón, ya me lo he aprendido. Primero debo buscar el equipaje, luego compraré una botella de agua mineral en el kiosco y me tomaré un taxi hasta llegar a casa.

Quince minutos más tarde, me encontraba en la parada de taxis abriendo la pequeña botella de agua minera. Volví a suspirar y tomé unos cuantos sorbos. Los cuentos de princesas y los amores de película no son reales. Es hora de regresar a casa.

— ¡MIMI! —Me giré de inmediato para sentir el choque de un cuerpo contra el mío. Su voz, sus brazos, su calor, su perfume — ¿Pensabas irte sin mí?

Su risa atacó mis oídos dándome a entender que esto no era irreal. Mis ojos se llenaron inconscientemente de lágrimas.

— ¿Matt? ¿Cómo es que…?

—No iba a perderte. No de nuevo.

Su sonrisa era espléndida. Lo abracé con fuerza y dejé que me alzara del suelo.

—Eres increíble —le solté entre risas.

—Tú me haces serlo —murmuró con un leve sonroje en las mejillas.

Volví a sostenerme por mi cuenta en el suelo y lo besé con dulzura.

Desde ese día ya pasaron ocho años. Él y yo seguimos siendo felices incluso cuando tenemos que trabajar doble turno para pagar el alquiler de nuestra casa y el colegio de nuestros hijos, porque sabemos que estaremos juntos para siempre. Y eso es lo que importa.

* * *

ÑAAAA, ÑAAAA, ÑAAAAAAA...

Qué opinan?

A mí me parece que me gustan mucho las escenas en los aeropuertos... jajaja

**Scripturiens: **Espero que me perdones por hacerte esperar tanto! Ando bastante ocupada por temas de estudio, pero me puse las pilas (? y logré escribir tu oneshot :) Ojalá no te decepcione después de todo lo que tuviste que esperar...

**Próximamente** un **TaikixNene** *Sigo sin saber el nombre de esta pareja, lo cual me desespera un poco* para **WhiteRabbit21**, un **Takimi** para **Eli**, un **Kenyako** para ** .miss,** un **Tatherine** para **Guest, **y un **Daikari** para **ShadowLights **(por ahora ese, más adelante vamos sumando los demás que propusiste)

Toda propuesta es bienvenida!

Gracias por leer! Cuéntame sobre tu pareja favorita n.n


	7. Su mirada (Taikene)

**Su mirada**

Una mirada como la suya derrumba el muro más sólido del mundo.

Fue bonito verla de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo.

¿Cuánto fue que pasó? ¿Siete años? ¿Nueve? No lo sé. Perdí la cuenta en el año cinco.

En el trayecto ella cumplió su sueño. Y yo cumplí el mío.

Había creído que jamás llegaría a verla de nuevo. Me refiero a verla en persona, porque yo podía verla cuando quisiera si cargaba algún video de sus canciones. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo. Verla a través de la pantalla, sin poder hablarle… no era la mejor opción.

Los dos habíamos perdido la comunicación así que yo estaba convencido de que nunca volvería a verla.

Continué mi vida y ella la suya.

Siguieron los años como si no les importara que nos separaran cada vez más, y nada los detuvo.

Yo sabía que nada cambiaría. Pero luego… ella lo cambió todo, porque Nene es así de impredecible, y un día regresó para visitarme.

Fue la mejor sorpresa que me dieron en mi vida: Abrir la puerta y ver sus ojos otra vez, fijos en los míos, haciendo desaparecer al mundo, derribando muros alzados por los años en que nos vimos separados.

Y sonreí como nunca, porque en ese momento yo era feliz. Ella me observó unos momentos, me estudió con su profunda y perfecta mirada, guardó silencio, y entonces me sonrió. Esbozó esa media sonrisa tan bonita que llevaba la última vez que la vi y que me enamoró el día en que la conocí.

Pido a mi mente no olvidar ni un solo momento que haya vivido con ella.

Unas semanas más tarde, ella tuvo que marcharse para reanudar su vida. Yo me marché junto a ella. Ninguno de los dos soportaba la idea de volver a separarnos.

La amo y no volveré a perderla, eso me lo juré en el instante en que me encontré con sus ojos otra vez. Me quedaré a su lado siempre.

* * *

T.T llegó el día de la aparición de esta pareja en este proyecto... y yo sigo sin saber su nombre... *decepción total*

Está cortito, lo sé... espero no haber decepcionado :/

**Próximamente** un **Takimi** para **Eli**, un **Kenyako** para **Kuroda. Kumiko. miss,** un **Tatherine** para **Guest,** un **Daikari** para **ShadowLights **(por ahora ese, más adelante vamos sumando los demás que propusiste), un **Michi **para **Cesar14399**, un **Mishiro** para **LeCielVAN**, y un **RenaGuil** para **Lord Gallant**.

Toda propuesta es bienvenida!

Gracias por leer! Cuéntame sobre tu pareja favorita n.n


	8. Situaciones (Takimi)

**Situaciones**

Hay situaciones en las que uno no puede comprender por qué le suceden ciertas cosas y hay situaciones en las que uno puede comprender por qué no le suceden ciertas cosas. Así como también hay situaciones en las que uno no puede comprender por qué no le suceden ciertas cosas y hay situaciones en las que uno puede comprender por qué le suceden ciertas cosas. No es complicado. Son situaciones y las situaciones se sitúan donde les corresponde.

Ahora bien… hay una pequeña gran situación que nadie puede situar ni comprender. Se le llama amor y es una incontrolable situación sentimental que generalmente es culpable de más de la mitad de los dolores de los adolescentes.

¿Por qué les digo esto?

Porque estoy atravesando una de esas situaciones.

No me malinterpreten. He estado enamorada antes, pero esta vez… esta vez es diferente, es enserio, es de verdad.

Él no es un patán como la mayoría de los chicos hoy en día, tampoco es grosero ni insensible… él es de esos muchachos que uno cree que solo existen en las películas románticas o en los libros bonitos… un muchacho así es difícil de encontrar, es como haber hallado una aguja en un pajar. Ahora que está junto a mí no pienso dejarlo ir.

Es raro decirlo, nunca me había sentido igual. Takeru me completa, me hace sentir en casa cada vez que me abraza y me da un vuelco el corazón cada vez que me mira.

Muchos creen que nuestra relación no funcionará porque él es un poco menor que yo, pero ellos no entienden. Una situación como esta no se califica ni se mide en edades, el amor no tiene nada que ver con eso; se trata del sentimiento, del corazón que se acelera, de las mariposas en el estómago, del hormigueo en la piel cuando la otra persona te roza, de las sonrisas del alma, de las miradas profundas.

Antes solía importarme lo que el mundo creyera de mí o lo que pensaran las personas al verme pasar, pero ya no. Él hizo que no me importe nada más que nuestra felicidad, él y yo, nadie más en el mundo. Y soy feliz, somos felices juntos.

Que puedo decir, no puedo evitar amarlo. Jamás cambiaré eso, y esta es mi situación favorita.

* * *

Es un primer párrafo confuso, pero necesario.

Creé esta historia basándome en esa capacidad que tiene Mimi de decir todo con frescura, originalidad y simpleza… en realidad no sé si lo he logrado, pero esa era mi intención… y la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no? Ah… no, ok. Lo lamento si decepcionó…

Está algo corto, lo sé... pero creo que estoy pasando por un bloqueo fruto del estrés/nervios pre-facultad... lo siento, de verdad...

**Próximamente** un **Kenyako** para **Kuroda. Kumiko. miss,** un **Tatherine** para **Guest,** un **Daikari** para **ShadowLights **(por ahora ese, más adelante vamos sumando los demás que propusiste), un **Michi **para **Cesar14399**, un **Mishiro** para **LeCielVAN**, y un **RenaGuil** para **Lord Gallant**.

Toda propuesta es bienvenida!

Gracias por leer! Cuéntame sobre tu pareja favorita n.n

**Pd**: Me toca **responder** a ese **desafío** que algún anónimo me ha impuesto, pues quiero decir que me emocioné buscando canciones y no seleccioné una sola canción feliz ni una sola canción triste... (lo siento, **nunca fui buena para cumplir las reglas**... espero que no les moleste... ahora me pondré a pasar la cadena en cuanto termine de actualizar jeje) **Ignoren mis comentarios de fanática loca que coloqué entre asteriscos :)**

**Taichi y Sora**

**Feliz:**

De Taichi para Sora: Risk it all –The Vamps *ternuritaaa*

De Sora para Taichi: We Found Love –Rihanna and Calvin Harris

**Triste**:

De Taichi para Sora: You´re Beautiful –James Blunt *corazón roto*

De Sora para Taichi: Something that we´re not –Demi Lovato *y se quebró el corazón de Taichi*

**Takeru y Hikari**

**Feliz:**

De Takeru para Hikari: High Hopes –The Vamps *jejeje... ya me inspiré con esta canción*

De Hikari para Takeru: Thinking out loud –Ed Sheeran *love you, Ed*

**Triste:**

De Takeru para Hikari: Let Her Go –Passenger

De Hikari para Takeru: When your Gone –Avril Lavinge

**Ryo y Ruki:**

**Feliz:**

De Ryo para Ruki: Wake me Up –Ed Sheeran *loving you, Ed*

De Ruki para Ryo: Love me like you do —Ellie Goulding *sí... es la canción de 50 sombras de Grey -mon- (?*

**Triste:**

De Ryo para Ruki: The Man –Ed Sheeran *still loving you, Ed*

De Ruki para Ryo: Womanizer –Bristney Spears *está es muy graciosa...*

**Kouji e Izumi:**

**Feliz:**

De Kouji para Izumi: Lovebug –Jonas Brothers *alguien se acuerda de esta canción? mis vidas, qué lindos n.n*

De Izumi para Kouji: All you Need is Love –Jim Sturgess and Dana Fuchs *perfect*

**Triste:**

De Kouji para Izumi: Please dont leave me —P!nk

De Izumi para Kouji: Jar of Hearts –Christina Perri

**Touma y Yoshino:**

**Feliz:**

De Touma para Yoshino: Just the way you are –Bruno Mars

De Yoshino para Touma: If we were a movie –Hannah Montana *jajajajaja por Diooooosss*

**Triste:**

De Touma para Yoshino: Your love is a lie –Simple Plan *so sad*

De Yoshino para Touma: In Real Life –Demi Lovato *jajaja, es que no dejo de imaginar a Thomas como un novio así*

**Zenjirou y Akari:**

**Feliz:**

De Zenjirou para Akari: Lucky –Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat

De Akari para Zenjirou: Love Story –Taylor Swift

**Triste:**

De Zenjirou para Akari: Love Hurts -Nazareth

De Akari para Zenjirou: According to you –Orianthi

... ¿qué puedo decir...? Me gusta inventar escenas a partir de canciones n.n

Bueno... creo que eso es todo... :)

Hasta otro!


	9. Final feliz (Kenyako)

**Final Feliz**

"A veces las personas caen enamoradas con tan sólo una mirada. Yo me pongo a pensar que tal vez esos amores repentinos y duraderos son parte de un plan mayor, parte del destino. Y pase lo que pase ese amor tenía que suceder, sea cual sea su final.

Lo nuestro también es así. Pienso que el destino nos tenía preparado un camino que transitar juntos y que nosotros no teníamos idea de nada. Simplemente íbamos viviendo nuestras vidas, paso a paso. Y terminamos encontrándonos a mitad de camino.

Igual que en esas novelas que te he obligado a mirar por las tardes, nos unimos en un instante de conexión mutua. Pero nuestra conexión es única, nos unimos en una risa. Y desde ese momento no pude dejar de pensar en ti.

Nunca pensé que me enamoraría tanto y menos de esta forma tan incondicional. Esta es mi prueba de que el destino existe y que nos quiso juntos para toda la vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

No tengo que pensar para dar mi respuesta. Sí, acepto."

Ken me dio un suave apretón en la mano y me sonrió como nunca.

"Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer"

La voz del sacerdote llegó a mis oídos y retumbó en mi corazón haciéndolo temblar. Miré a mi esposo y sus ojos brillaron, sé que los míos también. El sacerdote no tuvo que decirnos que ya podíamos besarnos, porque nosotros ya lo estábamos haciendo. Y nuestros amigos gritaban y aplaudían compartiendo nuestra felicidad.

Me colgué a su cuello y él me alzó del suelo, mis tacos golpearon el suelo al caer y nuestros amigos rieron, pero a ninguno de los dos nos importó nada más que nosotros.

Éste es el comienzo de nuestro destino, y sé que haremos lo imposible para hacer de nuestro final el más feliz.

* * *

Están quedando muy cortos, verdad? *suspiro*

Les gustó? No estoy segura de que las bodas sean así... tengo dudas si la última en responder es la mujer o es el hombre... pero acá es la mujer así que si no es así en la vida real no importa cambiar un poco las reglas... *ok. ignórenme*

Ojalá les haya gustado este Kenyako!

**Próximamente** un **Tatherine** para **Guest,** un **Daikari** para **ShadowLights **(por ahora ese, más adelante vamos sumando los demás que propusiste), un **Michi **para **Cesar14399**, un **Mishiro** para **LeCielVAN**, y un **RenaGuil** para **Lord Gallant**.

Toda propuesta es bienvenida!

Gracias por leer! Cuéntame sobre tu pareja favorita n.n

**Pd**: Aquí contestaré el desafío de **LeCielVAN** Es re loco porque con cada canción me cre historias re diferentes que nada que ver una con la otra... deberia haber hecho algo que tuviera sentido? Digamos que todas las canciones "cantaran una sola historia"... porque no lo hice así...** *Vuelvan a ignorar mis comentarios entre asteriscos jajaja***

**Koushiro y Hikari**:

**Feliz**:

**De** **Koushiro** **a** **Hikari**: Im Yours –Jason Mraz

**De** **Hikari** **a** **Koushiro**: Just a Kiss –Lady Antebellum *ternuraaa*

**Triste**:

**De Koushiro a Hikari**: Our Song –Taylor Swift

**De Hikari a Koushiro**: Take a Bow –Rihanna *una de mis favoritas n.n*

**Jyou** **y** **Mimi**:

**Feliz**:

**De Jyou a Mimi**: Kiss me –Ed Sheeran *EdLove*

**De Mimi a Jyou**: Big Girls Don´t Cry –Fergie

**Triste**:

**De Jyou a Mimi**: U.N.I. –Ed Sheeran *More Love*

**De Mimi a Jyou**: Everytime you lie –Demi Lovato *Queen Mimi, por favor la re veo cantando a gritos esta canción*

**Daisuke y Miyako**:

**Feliz**:

**De Daisuke a Miyako**: Gold Rush –Ed Sheeran *So much love*

**De Miyako a Daisuke**: Princess Charming –Megan and Liz *porque veo a Miyako de esta forma… no creo que sea de las que esperan pacientemente en su torre a ser salvadas :P*

**Triste**:

**De Daisuke a Miyako**: Should´ve say no –Taylor Swift *sip. Miyako tuvo que haber dicho que no*

**De Miyako a Daisuke**: Teardrops on my guitar –Taylor Swift *sip. Es triste*

**Koji e Izumi**:

**Feliz**:

**De Kouji a Izumi**: Waiting for a girl like you –Foreigner *mi vida*

**De Izumi a Kouji**: A Thousand Years –Christina Perri *está canción era para crepúsculo, no? Una de esas... creo... no me acuerdo...*

**Triste**:

**De Kouji a Izumi**: Here Without you –3 Doors Down *tiernitooo*

**De Izumi a Kouji**: Wrecking Ball –Miley Cyrus *a pesar del video, amo la canción*

**Masaru y Yoshino**:

**Feliz**:

**De Masaru a Yoshino**: Hey, Soul Sister –Train

**De Yoshino a Masaru**: My Life would a suck without you –Kelly Clarkson *ésta es media triste, pero la puse igual…*

**Triste**:

**De Masaru a Yoshino**: Far Away -Nickelback

**De Yoshino a Masaru**: I won´t say I´m in love *de la película Hércules jajaja*

**Jenrya y Ruki**:

**Feliz**:

**De Jenrya a Ruki**: Check yes Juliet –We The Kings *Hermosa canción*

**De Ruki a Jenrya**: Two is Better than one –Boys like Girls and Taylor Swift

**Triste**:

**De Jenrya a Ruki**: Over and Over –Three Days Grace *lágrimas*

**De Ruki a Jenrya**: Need you now –Lady Antebellum *love this song*

-creo que esta vez estamos llenos de canciones de Taylor Swift… es que la chica sufrió mucho por amor y escuchándola me inspiré… pero sigo sin tiempo para escribir… *mueroooo* ya actualizaré más seguido… espero…-

Bueno! Me despido!

Espero que tengan una buena semana!

Feliz Pascua!


	10. Grandes Esperanzas (Taitherine)

**Grandes Esperanzas**

_"Te conocí en un viaje de locos. Verte a los ojos me hizo entender que no existe océano más profundo ni cielo más azul. Tu sonrisa me contagió tu sencillez, y supe que eras la niña más bella._

_Una vez que nos separamos dejé de ver a las muchachas como antes las veía. Tú eras la única que aparecía entre mis pensamientos, con más fuerza y nitidez que cualquier otra. Te veía allá a donde iba y te imaginaba en cada sueño que tenía. No entendía por qué cada día anhelaba oírte y en cada navidad deseaba verte. Ahora lo entiendo. _

_Estas vacaciones han sido el mejor regalo. Me alegra haberte visto una vez más"_ Pensó él trazando una espléndida sonrisa en su rostro.

_"Fuiste el héroe y al mismo tiempo fuiste el ladrón. Desde que entraste a mi vida me salvaste y al mismo tiempo me robaste el corazón, y ni siquiera me pediste permiso._

_¿Sabes? Estoy feliz de que hayas sido tú._

_Creo que no existe una persona mejor para cuidar de mi corazón. Desde que te vi fuiste el único capaz de hacerme sentir esto, y sé que no me lastimarás._

_Estas vacaciones, contigo a mi lado, fueron el más bonito de los sueños hecho realidad"_ Pensó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

No hacían falta las palabras para que ambos supieran lo que el otro sentía. Tai la rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo con suavidad. Catherine estiró sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho y enredó sus manos en los cabellos despeinados.

—No deberíamos despedirnos —murmuró él acariciando las mejillas de la muchacha —. Las despedidas son para quienes no se volverán a ver —Ella quiso decir algo, pero él la acalló con un delicado beso —. No te preocupes —le sonrió rozando su nariz —, tengo grandes esperanzas puestas en nosotros.

* * *

¡Otra vez está cortito! *espero que ya no se me haga costumbre T.T* -otra vez, te pido perdón por el grandísimo error ya editado-

Ojalá les haya gustado así de humilde como es :)

**Próximamente** un **Daikari** para **ShadowLights **(por ahora ese, más adelante vamos sumando los demás que propusiste), un **Michi **para **Cesar14399**, un **Mishiro** para **LeCielVAN**, un **RenaGuil** para **Lord Gallant, **un **Jyoura** para **Scripturiens**, y un **TaichixJun** *agradecería que alguien me comentara el nombre de esta pareja* para **Hikatail**

**Pd**: Al fin podré responder al desafío de las canciones que me propuso ShadowLights *¡Yay!* -sigan ignorando mis comentarios entre asteriscos jajaja-

**Taichi y Mimi:**

**Feliz:**

**De Taichi a Mimi**: Friends –Ed Sheeran *eternally love*

**De Mimi a Taichi**: YOU - Jim Brickman &amp; Tara MacLean

**Triste:**

**De Taichi a Mimi**: My Little bird –Ed Sheeran *Awwww, ¿alguien sabía que viene el 25 a argentina y no no puedo ir a verlo? -muero de tristeza-*

**De Mimi a Taichi**: Long distance –Bruno Mars *lágrimas*

**Yamato y Jun **

**Feliz:**

**De Yamato a Jun**: Accidentally in love –Counting Crows *ternuritaaa*

**De Jun a Yamato**: Glad you Came –The Wanted *(? no sé porque pongo esta canción, no me gusta esta canción*

**Triste: **

**De Yamato a Jun**: Payphone –Maroon 5

**De Jun a Yamato: **Are you happy now? –Megan and Liz *más lágrimas*

**Jenrya y Ruki **

**Feliz:**

**De Jenrya a Ruki**: Don't Expect Me To Be Your Friend - LOBO *so sweet*

**De Ruki a Jenrya**: The Only Exception –Paramore *adasdasdas*

**Triste**:

**De Jenrya a Ruki**: Lana Del Rey - Dark Paradise *(? esta canción también está media colada*

**De Ruki a Jenrya**: If you say so –Lea Michele *esta puede llegar a ser la canción más triste que exista en la vida*

**Kouji e Izumi: **

**Feliz:**

**De Kouji a Izumi**: I´ll Stand by you -Pretenders *Más tiernoooooo*

**De Izumi a Kouji**: At the beginning *Es la de la película: Anastasia*

**Triste:**

**De Kouji a Izumi**: I´m a mess –Ed Sheeran *Sigue llorando*

**De Izumi a Kouji**: All of the stars –Ed Sheeran *Murió de agonia*

**Yuu x Airu:**

**Feliz:**

**De Yuu a Airu**: Wild Heart –The Vamps *jejeje*

**De Airu a Yuu**: Your love –Nicki Minaj *esta es graciosa*

**Triste:**

**De Yuu a Airu**: Without You -Mariah Carey

**De Airu a Yuu**: Save Me –Nicki Minaj


	11. ¿Por qué no? (Daikari)

**¿Por qué no?**

Querida Hikari:

Estado Unidos me ayudó a aclarar el sentimiento. Nunca creí que la distancia sería lo mejor para nosotros. Es que eras el eje de mi vida y tuve que separarme de ti para entender que también debo preocuparme por mí.

Durante esos años intenté por todos los medios posibles que te interesaras en mí. Debes entender que yo era bastante inmaduro, te pido que no me odies por perseguirte día tras día y estar pendiente de todo lo que hacías. Estaba un poco obsesionado, no comprendía lo que significaba realmente "estar enamorado".

Desde la primera vez que te vi, caí atolondrado por tus perfectos ojos y me levanté hipnotizado por tu encantadora sonrisa. Yo sabía que eras la mujer más hermosa que conocería en la vida, yo sabía que eras la persona más modesta y simpática que encontraría. Y lo admito, quería que fueras solo mía.

Estaba ciego y te veía como un ángel inalcanzable que algún día debía ser para mí. Pero en mi ceguera pude notar como lo mirabas a él, y sé que yo no era tu mejor opción.

Me costó darme cuenta de que no estaba haciendo bien las cosas, y lo acepté. Me hice a un lado y tú te fuiste. No te quedaste para ver mi cambio y eso me hizo entender que yo era el que te apresaba, tú nunca te hubieras quedado si hubiera dependido de ti.

Decidí que era hora de vivir para mí y no para ti. Decidí que era tiempo de hacer con mi vida algo de lo cual estaría orgulloso después. Decidí que comenzaría a construir mi futuro.

Así maduré. Respiré el aire de la vida, de las responsabilidades y de la libertad. Comprendí que era feliz aunque estuvieras a millas de distancia.

Nunca antes había pensado que estar lejos de ti me haría bien. Y con el paso de los años me di cuenta de algo: te extrañaba. Y no es de esa añoranza obsesiva de cuando éramos niños. Es algo muy difícil de expresar, es diferente a todo lo que he sentido.

Es que antes pensaba que si no me querías yo no podría seguir viviendo, pensaba que eso era todo o importante en la vida. La distancia me enseñó que puedo vivir sin ti, pero no puedo vivir sin quererte. Y no sé si este sentimiento es correspondido o no, sólo sé que he tratado de olvidarte y no pude hacerlo.

Recibir tu carta me hizo recordar lo que se siente estar a tu lado, me hizo revivir la sensación de alegría sincera cuando me mirabas a los ojos. Saber que también me extrañas hace que mi corazón lata muy rápido… y sé que estás confundida, sé que no lo esperabas. Te confieso que yo tampoco lo creía posible.

En tu carta decías que también cambiaste mucho en estos años, así que supongo que entiendes esto que estoy tratando de explicarte… deben ser los efectos adversos de la madurez.

Pero te propongo algo, ahora que ya no te conozco y que tú no me conoces a mí, ¿por qué no empezar de nuevo? ¿Por qué no darle una nueva oportunidad a estos nuevos nosotros? A mí me encantaría conocer a esta nueva Hikari Yagami.

Espero tu respuesta.

Siempre tuyo,

Davis Motomiya.

* * *

¿Alguien más aparte de mí está locamente emocionado porque mañana se estrena el trailer de Digimon Tri? Porque yo estoy que me muero *fbehjsagfwegfzgf*

-Suspira- Vaya, hacía mucho que no actualizaba este fic...

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño Daikari :)

**Próximamente** un **Michi **para **Cesar14399**, un **Mishiro** para **LeCielVAN**, un **RenaGuil** para **Lord Gallant, **un **Jyoura** para **Scripturiens**, y un **TaichixJun** *agradecería que alguien me comentara el nombre de esta pareja* para **Hikatail**

**Toda propuesta es bienvenida...**

**¡Gracias por leer! Cuéntame sobre tu pareja favorita n.n**


	12. Súper (Michi)

**Súper**

— ¿Qué haces, Palmon? ¿Por qué caminas en círculos y mordisqueas tus hiedras? ¿Te ocurrió algo malo?

La voz de Agumon la distrajo de su ensimismamiento.

—Estoy ocupada —el digimon arrugó el entrecejo, sin entender —, estoy tratando de comprender a Mimi haciendo lo que ella hace. —Le explicó sin dejar de caminar en círculos.

Agumon se llevó las garras a la cabeza y rascó su frente tratando de imaginar el motivo por el cual Mimi estaría haciendo eso.

—No lo entiendo. —Soltó el digimon al tiempo en que Palmon rodaba los ojos.

—Míralo tú mismo

Ella señaló el living con la cabeza y continuó con su caminata en círculos, imitando a su compañera que, como pudo comprobar Agumon, se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro entre el sillón y la televisión, mordiendo sus uñas recientemente pintadas y lanzando extraños quejidos y palabras sin sentido al aire.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Quiso saber el digimon, regresando a donde su amiga se encontraba.

Palmon detuvo su caminar y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Si lo supiera no estaría tratando de averiguarlo por estos métodos.

— ¿No sería mejor preguntarle?

—Ya lo intenté… y lo único que conseguí fue que moviera muy rápido sus pies, que se retorciera las manos y que me repitiera una y otra vez: "¿Qué voy a decir? ¿Cómo lo voy a decir? ¿Qué pasa si es algo que no quería? ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?" y luego me lanzó grititos y se puso a caminar por todo el living. No sé qué le ocurre… me preocupa…

Agumon hizo una mueca.

—Yo tampoco entiendo nada. ¡Pero, tal vez, Tai, pueda ayudarnos!

Palmon asintió decidida a hacer cualquier cosa para entender a su amiga. Entonces estiró sus hiedras para alcanzar el teléfono que habían colocado sobre una pequeña mesa en el living. Los dos digimon se escondieron bajo la mesa de la cocina para que Mimi no los viera y marcaron el número del digielegido del valor.

Después de tres tonos, la voz de Tai llegó desde el otro lado del tubo inalámbrico.

—Sí, ¿diga?

—Tai… soy yo, Agumon.

— ¿Agumon? ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Están todos bien?

Los dos digimon compartieron una mirada extraña

—No lo sé Tai… es Mimi… está actuando raro…

— ¿Raro? ¿Qué sucede?

Agumon no supo responder. Palmon debió arrancarle el teléfono de las garras para explicarle al líder de los digielegidos que su compañera se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, murmurando palabras sin sentido y poniéndose colorada sin que nadie le diga nada.

Tai de inmediato cortó la comunicación, no dio respuesta y salió del trabajo como una flecha.

Agumon y Palmon confiaron en que él llegaría pronto y estudiaron con atención las reacciones de la digielegida de la pureza. La mente humana siempre les causó curiosidad y siempre fue un poco difícil de entender, pero nunca antes había sucedido algo como esto. ¿Por qué Mimi se pondría en este estado? ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado?

El sonido metálico de las llaves contra el cerrojo de la puerta le provocó a Mimi un respingo tal que la dejó congelada por medio segundo, tras el cual comenzó a moverse muy rápido sin saber qué hacer o dónde esperarlo. Terminó arrojándose al sillón en cuanto la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al hombre de la casa.

Tai no se preocupó en cerrar la puerta, dejó su maletín junto a la puerta e ingresó al living con auténtica preocupación reflejada en su rostro. Mimi lo esperaba sentada tensamente en el sillón de la sala, sonriendo extrañamente. Su mirada era diferente a la de siempre y sus mejillas rosadas le dieron a entender al joven Taichi que algo estaba pasado.

—Llegaste temprano, ¿cómo fue tu día, amor?

Mimi concluyó sus palabras con una risilla nada común en ella. Tai vaciló antes de dar unos pasos en su dirección.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto un poco nerviosa…

Agumon y Palmon tragaron saliva ruidosamente, al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Nerviosa? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué estaría nerviosa? No hay ningún motivo para estar nerviosa, estoy muy bien, estoy más que bien, ¡estoy súper bien! —Tai se cruzó de brazos, ella nunca fue buena mintiendo y él sabía que ocultaba algo. Ella bajó los hombros y suspiró —. Y también estoy súper embarazada…

Acompañó la noticia con una sonrisa tímida. Los ojos de su novio se abrieron con la sorpresa y sus mejillas tomaron un suave color escarlata. No sonreía. Las mejillas de la joven también se colorearon y su sonrisa también se esfumó. Taichi se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, frente a ella. Las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. Nadie sabía qué pensar.

— ¿De… de verdad?

A Mimi le temblaron los labios y sabía que su voz fallaría, de modo que asintió insegura de cómo terminaría esta historia.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —Le susurró Agumon a Palmon, pero ella no conocía la respuesta.

Una carcajada hizo que los digimons saltaran del susto.

—Taichi está riéndose… ¿Entonces esto es bueno? —Le preguntó Palmon a su amigo, pero él no supo qué contestar.

La risa se prolongó unos segundos más. Mimi tampoco supo cómo reaccionar ante eso, pero no tuvo que decir nada, porque acto seguido el digielegido la abrazó muy fuerte.

— ¡Es grandioso! —Dejó escapar Tai fortaleciendo su abrazo con una sonrisa espléndida dibujada en su rostro. Mimi se ruborizó al instante — ¡Estoy tan feliz! —Las lágrimas recorrían sus rostros, ella le devolvió el abrazo — ¡Gracias, Mimi!

Ella también rio y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

— ¡Estuve súper preocupada por esto toda la mañana! ¡No sabía cómo te lo tomarías! ¡¿Y me dices gracias?! —Tai suspiró una risa en su oído —Gracias a ti, Tai.

..

Quise hacer algo diferente esta vez… ¿Qué tal me salió? ¡Espero no haber decepcionado! Me inspiré en un post de Tumblr que encontré por ahí, me causó mucha ternura y liberó esta historia en mi imaginación…

**Próximamente** un **Mishiro** para **LeCielVAN**, un **RenaGuil** para **Lord** **Gallant**, un **Jyoura** para **Scripturiens**, un **Junichi** *Agradezco que se me haya comentado el nombre de esta pareja* para **Hikatail**, un **Kouzumi** para **reitodark**, un **WallacexMimi** *agradecería que alguien me comentara el nombre de esta pareja* para **aleprettycat** y un **Taito** para **NievesJS13**

**Toda propuesta es bienvenida...**

**¡Gracias por leer! Cuéntame sobre tu pareja favorita n.n**


	13. Así es la vida (Mishiro)

Mil perdones a los que esperaron mil años (cuatro meses -se dispara-) para que se actualizara este fic...

* * *

**Así es la vida**

—Y… ¿qué haces? —Preguntó ella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Él no tuvo que darse vuelta para saber lo que ella estaba haciendo. Pudo imaginársela peinándose el cabello con ese pequeño cepillo que siempre llevaba en algún bolsillo de su cartera, sentada sobre las frazadas de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y con la mirada fija en él.

Lanzó un suspiro al aire y cerró los ojos, por más que le explicara ella nunca iba a entender lo que él hacía, y no porque fuera difícil sino porque se quedaría dormida en mitad de la explicación.

—Ya lo sabes, estoy trabajando, Mimi.

Koushiro imaginó que los ojos de la chica se ponían en blanco, como si eso fuera totalmente obvio, y sonrió pensando en las siguientes frases que ella podría formular como: "no me digas", "me refería a qué trabajo en especial", "¿pero es algo del digimundo?" o "solo quería ofrecer mi ayuda".

Esa era la manera en la que Mimi se disculpaba, interesándose en su trabajo, pero ella no tenía nada por lo que disculparse. Todas las parejas discuten en algún momento de su relación y ella no tenía la culpa. Después de todo, así es la vida. A veces hay que hacerse cargo de las responsabilidades y dejar el entretenimiento para después. No siempre es "película y cena", a veces es "trabajo y ya".

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, nada de lo que predijo se cumplió. Ella no rodó los ojos ni pronunció alguna de esas frases, soltó una risilla traviesa.

Koushiro pestañeó, desconcertado, un par de veces a la pantalla de su computadora, es que le molestaba que sus predicciones fueran erróneas. Pero con ella siempre era así, él nunca había podido evitar que Mimi lo sorprendiera.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó él al no comprender.

Mimi repitió aquella risilla.

—Nada, es sólo que me gusta cuando trabajas.

El chico arrugó el entrecejo, todo el tiempo se lo pasaba trabajando. Ese había sido el motivo de la discusión anterior. Y ahora ella venía y cambiaba la estructura del problema en menos de un segundo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para observarla y se asombró de que ella no estuviera peinándose despreocupadamente. Por el contrario, se encontraba recostada en la cama con las piernas alzadas, jugando con sus pies en el aire y observándolo a él con las manos en su mentón.

— ¿Por qué? —Aventuró el muchacho.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

—Porque puedo mirarte sin que te pongas colorado.

Koushiro abrió los ojos muy grandes por un momento, y luego se irguió para volver al trabajo. Intentando controlarse y no ponerse nervioso. Pero no funcionó, nunca funcionaba cuando ella estaba cerca.

Ella comenzó a reír nuevamente, y él sintió que un súbito calor haría estallar su rostro. Las risas de Mimi se volvieron más fuertes a medida que la piel de Koushiro se tornaba más y más rosada. Y él supo que no podría volver a prestar atención a su trabajo. Ella era la única que podía dispersar su mente al punto de no poder volver a concentrarse, siempre era igual. Mimi siempre se salía con la suya.

Con un movimiento rápido de sus manos, cerró los archivos y las páginas que había estado utilizando, y apagó la computadora sin decir nada. Ella esperó casi retorciéndose de la risa, arrastrando consigo las frazadas de la cama cada vez que se movía.

Koushiro se giró con una ceja levantada, Mimi aplacó sus carcajadas y le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Película y cena? —propuso él intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

Ella alzó las comisuras de la boca en una leve y dulce sonrisa. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas entre las almohadas de la cama y tras una pausa murmuró:

—Perdóname por no entender.

Koushiro se sentó frente a ella, a los pies de la cama, y tomó sus manos.

—Soy yo el que debe entender. Encontraré un equilibrio con el trabajo, lo prometo. Eso no va a separarnos.

Mimi se colgó de su cuello atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Tendrás que soportar todos mis caprichos —le susurró ella haciéndolo reír.

—Soportarlos no es lo mismo que cumplirlos, ¿verdad? —Ella lo golpeó en la coronilla, abriendo grande los ojos y dramatizando la situación —. Era broma, era broma —se defendió el muchacho entre risas.

—Los cumplirás todos —sentenció ella, continuando la broma.

—En ese caso, tendrás que tolerar mi mal humor de las mañanas —puntualizó él.

—Tolerar no significa responder bien, ¿a qué no? —Contraatacó ella. Él puso mala cara —. Está bien —se rindió la chica —, nada de quejas por la mañana —Koushiro sonrió y la rodeó por la cintura, sorprendiéndola —. ¿Qué?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, sin flaquear la sonrisa.

—Te amo

Es increíble lo que esas dos simples palabras pueden provocar. Decirlas es difícil y sentirlas es inevitable.

Las mejillas de Mimi se colorearon suavemente y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa lo atrajo hacia ella.

—Y yo a ti —le susurró antes de besarlo.

* * *

Mil perdones en especial a **LeCielVAN** porque la hice esperar mucho para tener su One-Shot *pide perdón a gritos desesperados*

**Próximamente** un **RenaGuil** para **Lord Gallant**, un **Jyoura** para **Scripturiens**, un **Junichi** para **Hikatail**, un **Kouzumi** para **reitodark**, un **WallacexMimi** para **aleprettycat**, un **Taito** para **NievesJS13**, un **PataGato** para **Lord Pata**, un **KenKari** para **ShadowLights** *no se me olvidan tus pedidos, me quedan como cinco todavía jaja* y un **Sorato** para **SkuAg.**

*Espero no haber olvidado a nadie, cualquier cosa me chiflan... es que pasó mucho tiempo... -llora-*

**Toda propuesta es bienvenida...**

**¡Gracias por leer! Cuéntame sobre tu pareja favorita n.n**


End file.
